Magic
Magic, or Magik (plural magics or magiks) is a force in Silversun that can bend the laws of physics and alter reality, from the simple to the extreme. Generally describes all non-natural effects (like most spell's and power's on enchanted item's) as opposed to natural effects (curse's, disease's, and poison's). The distinction can get hazy at times. Forms Of Magic This information is gleaned from various bits of Silversun lore and Warcraft lore but does not necessarily represent official information. Three categories of magic exist, Arcane , Religion and Shifting. Religion magic contains druidism, shamanism, voodoo, holy light and Darkness as well as other religions.Nature is a subcategory within the Religion, but a form of it can also be found in arcane as well. Religion The magic catagory 'Religion' can be used by people who pray or talk by the creature who give it to them. Religious magic can't be taken by Energy bending. People can make their own religion, by giving their power to others. Holy/Light The clerics and priests who practiced Light believed their magic came from belief in the Holy Light, a set of ideals the church dedicated itself to. This form of divine magic is used to protect and heal. Divine Magic was later practiced by a group of Paladin's who developed a melee-based hybrid form of the magic. Fel The term Fel refers to the magics used by demon's.. Fel energy is arcane magic at its most corrupt. If arcane magic is an addiction, fel magic is the embodiment of the drug at its purest form. Geomancy Geomancy is a practice of divination and elemental combat native to several humanoid races of Silversun. It is similar to shamanism in that disciples of geomancy wield the powers of the earth and encourage respect of earth’s spirits. The main difference between a geomancer and a shaman is the method through which the trust of the elements is gained. A shaman speaks directly with the elemental spirits, whereas a geomancer uses rituals, songs, and sacrifices to appease and propitiate the spirits. Shamanism The Shaman's power is drawn from spirits, both of ancestors and of spirits found in natural surroundings. Druidism Another nature-reliant class, druid's derive their power from the earth itself, although they do not require totems to channel energy like shamans. They become agents of nature itself, forming a bond with all beings of nature and pulling their strength directly from that bond. Necromancy Necromancy is similar to the magics used by warlock's, however, instead focuses on the study of death rather than demonology. They are capable of reviving living creatures from death to do their bidding as undead servants. Voodoo Voodoo is a strange tribal mix between the power of arcane and divine magic, practiced by Witch doctor's and Shadow hunter's. They often combine reagents in a cauldron to create strange brews that most often result in bizarre transformations when consumed. They are widely known for placing hexes to morph victims into various creatures or placing curses. The majority of voodoo users are trolls, although other races have taken up the craft. Darkness Some people who practice their magic in the dark arts, are using the powers of the Darkness. Darkness is hard to possess and it can corrupt you really fast. People can use Darkness if they pray for the darkness. Arcane Arcane is the most common form of magic. Used by Mage's, Wizard's, and other Sorcerer's. Arcane magic is ever present in the atmosphere and accessible to any who are capable of drawing upon its energies. Arcane magic is very powerful, but if not used carefully can cause corruption and great destruction. Read for more: Arcane Shifting Shifting is an ancient art of people. 5/20 of the living creatures on Silversun can possess this power. It is very powerful, but it can only be used in Silversun. Read for more : Shifting